


Homesick

by NinjaKirkki



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKirkki/pseuds/NinjaKirkki
Summary: Keroro Platoon is on their way to earth in mother ship and one certain frog is feeling lightly homesick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fic and I hope you guys like it!  
> please do point out some mistakes if there is since I don't speak English as my first language

It was a late in the evening at the mother ship, everyone in Keroro Platoon were in their bunk beds sleeping, or so you could suspect at least. The room was filled with silent and not so silent snoring which mostly came form Keroro. Silent sobbing could be heard if you listen close enough.

  
Zeroro woke up during the night because Keroro was kicking his bed in his sleep. With a groan the light blue keronian tried to get back to sleep but heard the sobbing from above him "Giroro?" he said quietly and got up to peek into his red friend's bed to see this sobbing lightly. "Hey are you alright?" Zeroro asks quietly and climbs in the bed next to his friend who flinched for the sudden invasion of his personal space. "Oh it was just you" the red from said relieved when he saw it was his light blue friend. Zeroro pressed his hand lightly on his friend's shoulder and looks at him, wanting to know what was in his mind in middle of the night. "sorry, did I wake you up?" Giroro sniffs a bit and dries his eyes with his hand, his friend shakes his head "no, I woke up by Keroro kicking my bed in his sleep".

  
"again?" Giroro smiles a bit, seeming a bit sorry for his friend though

  
"yes, once again" Zeroro sighs before taking the red frogs hand lightly "how about we go for a walk? that should help, you can tell me what is wrong then alright?" he asks gently. Giroro blushes a bit at the touch but nods his head at Zeroro's suggestion, it sounded like a good idea besides he didn't want to wake anyone else up with their talking.

  
The two frogs got quietly out of the room and walk around some corridors in silent before they get over a bigger room where is some chairs and a big window where you can see to the beautiful galaxy. They sit down there and just watch out for a moment before Zeroro placed his hand again on top of Giroro's and gave it a light squeeze. "so, what is the matter Giroro?" he asks gently. The red frog sighs and looks at him before facing back forward "I'm just home sick I guess, it's nothing bigger so don't worry, oh and don't tell anyone about this, they will make fun out of me the rest of the trip" he said and looks back to Zeroro. "don't worry I won't say a thing, and it's okey to feel homesick Giroro, we're far away from out home and I'm sure everyone of us feels even a little bit homesick once in a while" the blue frog smiles gently under his mark. "I guess you're right about that, I just feel so lonely sometimes but it's nothing new, I was usually alone at home as well" he sighs with a light smile while looking down at his feet but couldn't feel that bad for a long before he was pulled into a hug. "you're never alone Giroro, the whole platoon is here and I will always be on your side as well" Zeroro said while hugging the other tightly.

  
"Zeroro.." Giroro said quietly before warping his arms around the other and started to sob again against his shoulder. Zeroro rubs his back lightly and let's him cry it out since that helps usually. After the red frog calms down they watch the starry galaxy together a moment longer before leaving back to the room hand in hand.


End file.
